


three

by leftoveramericano



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftoveramericano/pseuds/leftoveramericano
Summary: To Kang Daniel, Ong Seongwoo is someone whom he will send text to at 3 PM. Simply to tell the older guy he misses him.To Ong Seongwoo, Kang Daniel is someone whom he will hold on to at 3 AM. Simply to show the younger guy how much he needs a company.





	three

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about my ex-girlfriend and suddenly remember all those time where she just took me for granted, and long story short I came up with this story lol.

**[ Kang Daniel - 15:00 ] _Hyung_ , where are you?**

**[ Ong Seongwoo - 15:00 ] Still doing photoshoots, what's up?**

**[ Kang Daniel - 15:00 ] I see. Well, nothing, just...I miss you, Seongwoongie- _hyung._**

**[ Ong Seongwoo - 15:01 ] You really are unbelievable. Get yourself a girlfriend, Daniel!**

**[ Kang Daniel - 15:01 ] Who needs one whereas I already have you? Tehee~**

**[ Ong Seongwoo - 15:02 ] You are five months late from Sooyeon.**

.

.

.

Kang Daniel has read your message

.

.

.

**[ Kang Daniel - 15:15 ] Right. Sorry, _hyung_ something came up. Talk to you later.**

Ong Seongwo has read your message

.

.

.

The thing is, Kang Daniel  _knows_ that Seongwoo just thinks of him as nothing but colleague, friend, best friend, and younger brother. Unfortunately, not to Daniel. The younger boy has had a crush on, liked, and even  _loved_ the older for as long as he can even remember. Daniel had tried to forget the human embodiment of big and tall wall of solid impossibility that is Ong Seongwoo by going on blind dates, getting to know some particular persons, going abroad for months even, but none could make his mind stop thinking about the raven-haired guy whose smile can light up the dark path in the middle of deadly forest. 

Until one day, Daniel decided that he will  _not_ give up on Seongwoo at _all_. It's no use. The words "moving on", "being with someone else", "forget him" are non-existent whenever he puts Ong Seongwoo as the subject. 

It really is no use.

He still cannot forget and let alone ditch his romantic feeling towards Ong Seongwoo.

Even though he already knows Seongwoo is dating a really pretty and kind girl named Sooyeon.

And that they have been dating for five months now.

And Daniel can also really tell how Seongwoo is  _so_ head over heels for her.

But still,

 _It really is no use_.

When it comes to Ong Seongwoo, there is no chance of him for moving on. Not even just the slightest bit. He can't even bring himself to think imagine it. Therefore, Daniel is fine by being whatever Seongwoo perceives him as, as long as he can stay together with the older. As long as he can send Seongwoo the text randomly telling the other guy how much he misses him and Seongwoo would just laugh and consider it normal since they are  _brothers_ , right? 

That includes whenever Seongwoo is having hard time, be it because of his work or Sooyeon, and needs someone to company him when he is at the lowest. When his 3 AM shadow is taking over all of his sanity and consciousness and he needs someone to remind him that it is okay to be like that; someone to remind him that he is  _never_ alone.

That someone has  _always_ been Daniel.

Everyone will know Seongwoo as the brightest guy out there who seems to never stress himself out despite of the terrifyingly cunning competitors and industry and packed hours of shooting and modelling.

 

But those are nothing but a group of masks that Seongwoo has to wear whenever he meets any kinds of people. Be it his colleagues, friends, family, and even his girlfriend. The only time Seongwoo will take off all those monotonously deceiving masks are when he sends Daniel a text at 3 AM.

_"Niel-ah. I need you."_

Daniel will rush out to Seongwoo's place not too far from his without having to think twice. Sometimes Daniel doesn't have to even ring the bell because he knows Seongwoo has unlocked his door since he really is expecting Daniel to be there with him. When Daniel first steps into the older's apartment, he will be able to hear quiet sobs start to fill in the entire room. His heart always feels heavy whenever he is welcomed with that sound, but it's nothing compared to when he comes into Seongwoo's room and witness how he is hugging himself with knees up to his chest and head buried down the gap of the pair of his knees. Daniel will scan the room and it will always be the same whenever he has to come to this place at 3 AM; it's hellishly messy. 

"Hey..." Daniel chokes out a very soft voice, and suddenly Seongwoo stops crying for a while to look up at the pair of concerned brown orbs shooting at his sparkling black ones.

"Niel-ah." Daniel takes a step to the older.

" _Niel..."_ His heart become much heavier like he has expected it would be.

" _It hurts, Niel..."_ It doesn't take him even a second to finally has both of arms wrapped around Seongwoo's slender body. It aches him seeing the love of his life being like this. Daniel keeps caressing and stroking Seongwoo all over the place. His back, the back of his head, his neck, his cheeks, wiping the tears around his eyes.

Daniel closes his eyes and let the unrequited feeling of love, the ache of seeing Seongwoo like this, and the pressure of having to be like this in order to stay close with the older, devour him all at once. If Seongwoo can let his 3 AM shadow completely takes over his sanity and consciousness, then why can't Daniel, right? So for the first time, in all those time where he would rush to see Seongwoo at 3 AM, he lets himself _br_ _eak_ as well.

Seongwoo still hasn't realised, though, that Daniel is also pouring his heart out because that guy is too occupied to succumb and submit to all of his struggles, stress, and dark thoughts. But it's okay, Seongwoo's company is also enough for him. Even though he cannot have Seongwoo as a whole, having his intensive company like this and only to Daniel himself, is already more than enough.

That is what he always thinks to himself; cheers to himself.

 

_\- Daniel's POV -_

 

But all of this agenda, is easy for you, right?  
  
What we are, it's just 3 AM to you.  
  
It's 3 AM in my ears cooing words.  
  
You actually don't understand the meaning of  
  
staying  
  
or  
  
forever  
  
or  
  
_love  
_

And I'm falling for it like the idiot I am for all these years we spend together

You only want me when it's 3 AM and none is there to hear you cry

You only want me when it's 3 AM and I'm too weak to ask you exactly 'why' or 'how could you do this?'

You only want me when no one is around

And yet,

I keep wishing you'd still do the same

So that I can have an excuse to stay with you more

 

_\- End of Daniel's POV -_  
  


It's 3 AM here, and Daniel still wishes Seongwoo will keep on torturing him like this if it really is impossible to win over his heart or him as a whole lover.

 

* * *

 

  
The End.


End file.
